


Moving On

by VengeSim



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, but she'll come around, there's some not so nice things said about Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeSim/pseuds/VengeSim
Summary: Chloe wasn't exactly sure what had gone wrong. She just knew it wasn't going right. And then there was this text. And then it all started to fall apart.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 84
Kudos: 114





	1. The Text

It turned out their combined style could best be summarized as “messy.” Individually, confined to a single room, you could argue they had managed an eclectic charm. Chloe certainly thought her room back in her parents’ house had had that perfect “rebel daughter” feel to it. It had been cluttered, sure, but it had felt comfortable. And if she had needed a breather, she could just walk downstairs to her mom’s immaculate kitchen to get some space.

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure what had gone wrong. She’d felt so confident when they’d first moved here. Posters had gone up with reckless abandon. Goodwill furniture had filled up every room. Graffiti, knick knacks, and glow-in-the-dark stars had been used to cover every inch of every wall. It had all felt so _right_ at the time.

Now, months later, Chloe stood in the living room of their small apartment and had to admit it. It looked like a mess. It _was_ a mess.

It didn’t help that neither of them knew anything about cleaning a house, and clutter only made it that much harder to keep things clean. And their clutter just didn’t seem to mesh well. Chloe couldn’t explain it, it was just a feeling she was starting to get, but it left her feeling claustrophobic and tense. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with.

Chloe starred at the Budda statue sitting on the living room coffee table. She couldn’t remember who’s it was or where they had gotten it. It stood next to an empty beer bottle and a pile of magazines. She stared into its fat face, peered into its beady eyes, and tried to glean some measure of understanding.

“Chloe, are you listening?” Rachel asked from across the living room. She rushed around the place, pulling pieces of jewelry out of their various hiding places. She seemed to be doing it at random but Chloe knew the end result would look amazing. Rachel always looked amazing. It’s what she did, creating beauty from chaos. If only Chloe had ever managed to do the same. She was good at the chaos part, it just never seemed to amount to anything.

“Yes,” Chloe said, trying not to let her annoyance color her voice. “You’ve got an aftershoot party to go to so don’t wait up for dinner.”

“Because?” Rachel asked, smirking at the glare Chloe shot her.

“Because some fancy pants designer could be there and if you play your cards right you could get a new gig lined up,” Chloe said tonelessly. She went back to staring at the Budda.

“Wow,” Rachel said as she inserted some earrings. “I honestly thought I had you that time.”

“What can I say, I’ve mastered the art of looking uninterested,” Chloe said.

“Ha ha,” Rachel said as she walked over to Chloe. She stopped in front of her, hands on her hips. Chloe moved her eyes up to her. Rachel smiled and twirled around. The red, sequined dress flashed in the lamp light. The gold bracelets on her arm jingled and danced as she spun, mesmerizing Chloe as she watched.

“What do you think?” Rachel asked as she finished. Chloe thought she looked beautiful, thought she always looked beautiful. It had little to do with the outfit though. Rachel Amber was beautiful, just like Chloe was irritating and sarcastic. It’s just who they were.

Chloe walked over and pulled Rachel into her arms. She was taller than the girl, but Rachel always wore heels these days so they usually ended up the same height.

“I think they’re gonna be falling over themselves at that party trying to book you first,” Chloe said softly. Rachel smiled and some of Chloe’s melancholy evaporated away. Then Rachel kissed her and it vanished entirely.

The kiss didn’t last as long as Chloe would have liked. It was also a hell of a lot more chaste than she needed. But she knew Rachel was already running late so she let Rachel pull away from her, but Rachel stopped part way.

“Hey,” Rachel said, drawing Chloe’s attention. Her face was strangely serious. “Don’t stay in the house all day today, okay? Get out, get some fresh air.”

“Hey, today’s my day off, I _like_ staying at home,” Chloe lied. She didn’t like staying at home. She just...didn’t know where else to go. She liked LA at night. She liked the loud dance clubs, the warm night air, holding Rachel as they fell asleep, all of that had been exactly what she had dreamed of.

But LA during the day was something she had _not_ been prepared for. Chloe never pictured herself as a small town girl, but the amount of people in LA was mind numbing. Walking down the streets, completely surrounded, somehow made Chloe feel even more alone.

She hated to admit it, but it made her miss Arcadia Bay. She missed being able to drive down a long stretch of road without stopping or seeing another soul. She missed the junkyard, having her own place, her own hide-a-way. She missed the quiet sound of wind blowing through pine trees.

 _Wind through pine trees?_ Chloe thought. Had she really just thought that? Something was definitely not right with her.

Rachel let her go, but a worried look was still on her face. Chloe flashed her a smile that she hoped didn’t look empty.

“Stop looking like you’re leaving me in fucking prison. It’s my day off, I’m gonna have a hella good time,” Chloe said. She turned away from Rachel and waved a dismissive hand. “Get the fuck out of here before you’re late.”

Rachel paused, her head tilting slightly as she regarded Chloe. Long ago, when Chloe had first become friends with her, that look had terrified Chloe to her soul. It seemed to analyse her completely and read every thought going through her head. Back then, Chloe’s hormone fueled brain had been full of thoughts she was _not_ ready for her new friend to know about. Now though...well the look still terrified her to be honest. 

“Have it your way,” Rachel said finally, though she smiled to take some of the bite out of it.

“Damn straight,” Chloe said. “Now go conquer the fashion world or whatever it is you do out there.” Rachel smiled. Then she turned and headed for the door. She opened it and the sound of traffic filled the apartment.

“I love you babe,” Rachel said. She looked like she was on fire, the early morning sunrise silhouetting her body beneath her red dress.

“I love you too,” Chloe said and she meant it. This was the girl she had fallen for so thoroughly, bright and shining, filling Chloe’s life with light after years of darkness.

Then the door shut. The light was gone and the apartment was quiet. Chloe was alone. She sighed.

“What now?” She asked the Budda on the table. He just stared back, the smile on his face mocking her. “Yeah, well fuck you too.”

* * *

An hour later found Chloe doing dishes, you know, living her best life. She just figured, if the mess was getting to her she might as well pick it up some, and dishes were something she knew how to do well at least. Fuck knows she’d spent enough nights helping Mom close up the Two Whales, she knew her way around a dish.

The motions were repetitive and familiar, which seemed to help calm her nerves. She was almost in a good mood when her phone chimed from the living room. Chloe muttered a curse as she dried her hands off. She had no fucking idea where her phone was.

Her mood threatening to be ruined, she walked into the living room and started searching. Luckily it didn’t take long, it was sitting right on the couch. She picked it up and saw it was a text from a number she didn’t recognize.

“This better not be fucking spam,” she muttered as she opened the text and started to read.

**October 29th 10:58am**

_Hey Chloe, it’s Max…_

Chloe dropped the phone without reading another word. Her whole body flushed with warmth as adrenaline slammed into her system. Blood hammered in her ears as her stomach started to clinch uncomfortably.

“I am not medicated enough to deal with this,” she said numbly. She turned away and walked into her bedroom, leaving her phone on the ground.

* * *

An hour and two joints later, Chloe walked back into the living room. She stared down at the phone. She could feel the ominous tendrils of dread coursing off of it, threatening to drag her down into a pit of despair.

“You can do this,” Chloe said to herself. “It’s just a text from another human being. That’s it.”

She reached down, but her fingers stopped just centimetres away from the phone. She clenched her teeth and then snatched it. She hurriedly unlocked the screen and began reading before she lost her nerve.

**October 29th 10:58am**

_Hey Chloe, it’s Max. I know you can’t be happy to hear from me. You’re probably cussing me out right now. I promise I won’t bug you anymore after this. I just wanted to say...I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened to your dad. I’m sorry for the last five years. I’m sorry you had such a shitty best friend. I know none of that makes up for what I did, but I wanted to say it. Finally. Took me too long. I heard you moved out to LA. That’s amazing Chloe! You deserve every bit of happiness in the world. I know you’re killing it out there Chloe Price. Just know, no matter what, I’m always thinking about you. You have my number now if you ever want to talk._

Chloe turned her phone back off and blinked the tears out of her eyes. Instantly her anger flared up, anger at Max and her stupid fucking timing, anger at herself for crying over a stupid fucking text, and the old anger she hadn’t been rid of for five years.

She gripped the phone tight in her hand and walked over to a small side table near the TV. Like everything in the apartment it was covered in useless shit from who knows where. She swept her arm across it, sending it all tumbling to the floor. She dropped her phone onto the table and walked away.

She moved back over to the kitchen to continue washing the dishes, trying to push the text out of her mind. She picked up the next dish and started washing. This time, though, no peace came, no emptiness. Her thoughts kept coming back to her phone. She’d only read it once, but the message seemed to be seared into her brain.

She growled and scrubbed harder. She didn’t need this. Not today. She was dealing with enough shit, she did not need Max Fucking Caulfield dumping her pity story on her. It had been five years, five fucking years when that text would have meant the world to her. Not now, not after she was finally moving on, putting every last piece of shit in her life behind her. She did not need fucking Max coming back into her fucking life to trampled all over her fucking heart all fucking…

Chloe didn’t realize she’d chucked the plate until she heard it smash against the back wall. She looked in horror at the dent in the wall, at the pieces of ceramic on the floor.

“No,” she said softly. “No no no no, not again, I can’t take this again.” L.A. was supposed to be different, it wasn't going to be the same old shit, the same old pain. She’d left that all in Arcadia Bay. She wouldn’t let Max drag it all back.

Chloe marched into her bedroom, wiping her hands dry on her legs as she went. She glanced around the room and started collecting things: a pack of cigarettes, Rachel’s collection of crystals, and a crucifix she was pretty sure had been a gift for Rachel from someone. She stuffed them all into her hands and headed back out to the living room.

She walked over to the side table where she’d left her phone. She dumped her cargo onto the ground and started placing objects on the table top. On the outer edges of the table she placed several pieces of obsidian. Chloe didn’t buy into crystal shit like Rachel did, but she was willing to try anything right now. Inside the ring of obsidian, directly over her phone, she made a pentagram out of cigarettes. Behind the phone she placed the crucifix and, after a moment of thought, grabbed the Budda statue and set it next to Jesus.

“Okay guys,” Chloe said to the statues. “I know we haven’t been on the best of terms lately, but honestly I think you guys owe me.” She gave them a good glare for extra measure and then looked over her handiwork. She needed more, already she could feel the text worming its way through her containment. She needed more protection. And...she needed more weed.

* * *

"Chloe you're not going to believe…oh god, could you not have opened a window?" Rachel said, coughing as she walked into the apartment. Chloe glanced up from her position on the couch, her eyes still bleary from the nap she'd been forcibly awoken from.

"Don't be a baby," Chloe muttered as she rolled over, turning her back to Rachel. "It's not that bad."

"What'd you do, smoke our entire supply?" Rachel asked. Chloe felt the couch rock slightly as Rachel sat down at her feet.

"No," Chloe said, indignant. Then hazy memories started to resurface. Their supply wasn’t terribly big. There was no need to stockpile, getting weed in LA was almost as easy as getting groceries. "I don't think so," Chloe tried again, less certain this time. Rachel sighed.

"Well I was looking to celebrate a little bit tonight but it looks like that's out of the picture. You have a good time?” Rachel asked.

Chloe grunted a nonanswer. Rachel seemed to be in too good of a mood to let Chloe’s melancholy affect her though.

“You’re not going to believe this!” Rachel said, launching into her story all over again. The words washed over Chloe without any real meaning. She didn’t know if it was the nap, the leftover remnants of her high, or...other things, but she couldn’t concentrate.

"And then Melbrook introduced me to.." There was a pause, the silence breaking Chloe out of her fog. "What the hell?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"What?" Chloe asked, not bothering to roll back over.

"What the fuck did you do to your phone?" Rachel asked, confusion evident in her voice. Chloe rolled over and regarded her work. She’d added to it as the night went on, another object whenever her mind lingered on the message for too long. It had helped somehow. The phone was now suspended in the air, chained by her bullet necklace between the rainbow statue of a hand flipping the bird at it and a bottle of Rachel’s perfume.

"Quarantined," Chloe said seriously.

"Quarantined?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. Chloe nodded and rolled back over. "From what, Cthulhu?" Rachel continued.

"It's dark energies have been contained. The shrine will cleanse it of evil and no longer will it trouble us," Chloe muttered. There was a pause, just long enough that Chloe almost fell back asleep.

"You've been hanging around Steph too much," Rachel said finally. Chloe snorted.

"Not possible. You can't ever hang out with Steph too much."

"So what evil are we cleansing exactly?" Rachel asked. Chloe’s first instinct was to get angry, to snap at her. Chloe didn’t want to talk about her phone or anything that may be on it. She wanted to lay here and wallow in lonely self-pity, her favorite pastime.

But she didn’t snap. If it had been David or Mom she would have. But this was Rachel Amber, the one person who actually understood her. If there was anyone who'd know exactly what that text meant, it was her.

And besides, if she really hadn't wanted to talk about it, putting her phone in a shrine in the middle of the living room wasn't the best way to achieve that.

"Max," Chloe said. With a sigh she moved her legs around Rachel and sat up on the couch. Rachel was looking at her with an expression that was equal parts confusion and worry. She knew what Max meant to her, what she had done to her.

"Your mom mentioned her or something?" Rachel asked.

"My mom?" Chloe asked, the question confusing her. Why would her mom mention Max? For her part, Rachel looked just as confused.

"Okay, I'm lost," Rachel admitted.

"Why would Mom mention Max?" Chloe asked out loud this time.

"Because…" Rachel began. Her words died as she gave Chloe a sympathetic look.

"What?!" Chloe demanded. Rachel sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Max is at Blackwell," she said in a rush. Chloe's eyes bulged.

"What?!" Chloe said again.

"She's at Blackwell. She's doing her senior year there. She got to Arcadia Bay just a month or two after we left."

"And you didn't think to mention this to me?!" Chloe yelled. She didn't know why she was yelling, but she couldn't stop herself. She stood up suddenly, pacing across the room. The nervous energy was coming back, making it impossible to stay seated.

"Because I didn't want to start our LA escape with bad news. We had more than enough going on," Rachel said. She didn't stand, but her voice was getting dangerously close to yelling too. Chloe turned her back on Rachel and took a couple calming breaths. The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with Rachel about Max. Fuck that, Max had ruined enough already she wasn't going to let her ruin this too.

And besides, Rachel was right. Knowing she had just barely missed a chance to finally confront Max by only a month definitely would have soured their LA thing. She turned back towards Rachel.

"Okay, I get it. You probably did the right thing," Chloe said, keeping her voice calm. Rachel noticeably relaxed.

"I was going to tell you," Rachel promised. "Before we went home for Christmas or something." Chloe's stomach did a flip. She could see Max this Christmas? She was not ready for that. Not at all.

"How did…how did you find out?" Chloe asked as she headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was more of an excuse to keep moving than any real need for refreshment. From the coach Rachel gave her a wolfish smile.

"I actually still use Twitter and Facebook unlike you. Didn't take long for pictures of her to pop up on my feed. Victoria seems to have taken an intense disliking to her that's bordering on obsessive."

"God, one more reason to stay the fuck away from all of it," Chloe said as she moved back into the room with her new glass of water. She scowled at it, realizing that now she had to actually drink the thing. She took a sip.

"Did you want to see her? I can pull a picture up," Rachel said, pulling out her phone. Immediately Chloe gasped and started choking as water poured down the wrong tube in her throat. She hacked violently and then struggled to regain her composure. She looked up, shooting daggers at Rachel. Rachel merely smiled back, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Oh fuck you," Chloe said as she put the glass of water down on the crowded coffee table.

"I mean, if that's an offer I won't say no," Rachel said innocently. Chloe grabbed a magazine and chucked it at her.

Rachel busted out laughing as she fended off the magazine and Chloe glowered at her, though she couldn't keep the ghost of a smile from tugging at her lips.

Rachel breathed out one final laugh and then turned her eyes back to Chloe. They were serious now and Chloe knew what was coming next. Rachel had had her fun. Now the questions would come.

"So," Rachel began as she got up and walked over to the shrine. She looked back at Chloe. “How did the Max evil get in there?” She asked, pointing down at Chloe’s phone.

Chloe sighed and then gestured at it. “It was a text. Go ahead, you can read it.” Rachel glanced down at the shrine.

“Are you sure you can risk a containment breach?” Rachel asked. She sounded completely serious, but Chloe could tell from the slight curve of her lip that she was toying with her.

“Just pick up the damn phone,” Chloe said, not indulging her. She turned her back on Rachel as she untangled the phone and picked it up. Chloe walked over and picked up the magazine as Rachel read in silence.

“Holy shit,” Rachel said after a long moment. Chloe glanced at her. Rachel’s eyes were still glued to the screen, rereading the text endlessly.

“Yeah,” Chloe said, not knowing what else to say.

“That bitch,” Rachel said, her voice almost in awe.

“Huh?” Chloe asked.

“This is some Grade A passive-aggressive maneuvering,” Rachel said with a shake of her head. “I mean, she’s not even giving you the chance to be pissed at her.”

“Not stopping me, I’m still pissed at her,” Chloe reassured her. Rachel turned towards her. Her face was impassive as she regarded Chloe.

“You going to answer it?” Rachel asked.

“No,” Chloe said quickly. One text had been bad enough, she wasn’t going to invite more of them.

“Good,” Rachel said as she snapped Chloe’s phone shut. She tossed it to her and Chloe caught it out of the air. “Call her bluff, don’t even bother replying. Give her a taste of her own medicine,” Rachel said as she walked toward Chloe. Her movements naturally fell into a super model’s strut, perfected these last couple of months. Her eye’s held Chloe’s, a familiar fire smoldering behind them.

“Yeah, taste of her own medicine,” Chloe said softly, her mind only half concentrating on the words. For once the phone, the text message, all of it faded to the back of her mind. All of her attention was laser focused on the girl walking toward her. When she reached her, Rachel wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulled her in.

“Now come on,” Rachel whispered. She leaned in, her mouth so close to Chloe’s ear she could feel her breath on her neck. “I said I want to celebrate. I think I know how I want to.” She grabbed hold of the front of Chloe’s shirt and started tugging her towards the bedroom.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Chloe said as she let Rachel lead the way. Before she reached the bedroom she let the phone drop to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm just dipping my toes back into writing, trying to get a grove back. Warning, its going to be a sloooow burn. Feel free to check back in a couple chapters if that ain't your thing. And thanks to anyone who comes to read this!


	2. The Grind

“Order up!”

Chloe thought there was a certain level of irony to the whole situation. Surely some cosmic entity was looking down at her life and having a good laugh. There was no other explanation, no other reason that life would turn out the way that it had, that she, Chloe Price, would travel almost 1000 miles, only to end up working at a diner.

It was an improvement. At least that’s what Chloe tried to convince herself as she grabbed the tray of food from the kitchen window. Sure, she was in a waitress outfit and sure, the decor looked right out of an 80’s movie, but here it was at least done purposefully. The diner hadn’t literally been built in the 80’s, just modeled that way. And she wasn’t serving truck drivers who looked at her as hungerly as they did their meals, it was mostly kids just as young and broke as she was.

However, she was a waitress and she did work in a diner and it did make her scream in rage if she thought about it for too long.

She’d only applied to the place as a fallback, if all her other applications fell through. They had. Turns out not having a high school education did not look good on an application. The diner had been her only response. She had still wanted to say no.

Rachel, however, had pointed out that they were blowing through the couple thousand dollars they’d move here with rather quickly and her modeling career wasn’t exactly paying the bills yet. Not even close. One of them needed a steady job. And while Rachel had suggested she could quit the modeling thing and start looking too, the idea of Rachel giving up on her modeling career before she even had one hurt Chloe more than working at a diner.

It still fucking sucked.

For once, though, the misery of Chloe’s current situation wasn’t forefront on her mind. No, there was a newer, fresher misery that was occupying her time.

“Your order,” Chloe said in a monotone as she placed the tray down on the table. She started walking away when one of the customers spoke up.

“Uhhh...this isn’t ours,” he said, polite but earnest.

“Fucking hell,” Chloe said, the words pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them. She turned around and stalked back towards the table. The kid who had spoken up nervously glanced at his friends, but they all quickly looked away, leaving him alone with the angry, blue-haired waitress.

“Umm...sorry to bother you, it’s just, I don’t think this is ours and I didn’t want to…”

“It’s fine,” Chloe said tersely as she snatched the tray back up. She looked at the card and realized the table three she had seen was actually a table eight. She sighed and headed over to the right table. She was getting more than a few stares now and she did her best to act like she wasn’t royally pissed off.

This was becoming an all too familiar occurrence. Try as she might, her mind was a wandering mess right now. She couldn’t focus, her brain always seemed to be going a mile a minute and there was only one destination it ever had in mind.

Chloe dropped the tray off at the correct table and gave them an apologetic smile. Luckily they didn’t say anything, but from the icy stare she got back she did not think they’d be leaving her a substantial tip. Big surprise there. Her tips had taken a nosedive the last couple of weeks.

As Chloe made her way back to the kitchen she pulled her phone out and for the ten billionth time opened up her texts. Max’s text was still there near the top, directly below Rachel, Steph, and Mom. Chloe wasn’t sure what it said about her that only three people had texted her in the last two weeks.

Chloe scrolled down to Max’s text and, almost against her will, clicked on it. The conversation opened. Just one text, sent October 29th, two weeks ago. Nothing since.

Which was exactly what she wanted, everything was going to plan. She didn’t want Max to text her, didn’t want to open up that can of worms again. Silence is what she wanted, a return of the status quo where Max Caulfield didn’t factor into her life at all.

But still.

Looking at that one text was starting to piss her off. The anger had been building for two weeks now, every day growing stronger and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it in. Just one text, that’s it? Max just sends one text and when that didn’t work she just shrugged and moved on? That’s all her friendship and five years of silence had been worth? One text? How dare she think that one fucking apology was going to cover anything! If anything, this text was more insulting than just fucking keeping quiet, what did she even think…

Someone coughed. It was the polite, attention seeking kind of cough and hearing it sent Chloe’s blood into a roiling boil. She looked up from her phone and sent five years of pent up anger burning into whoever had dared to interrupt her.

It was her supervisor. Of fucking course it was.

The man was barely older than her, probably 25, and he did an involuntary step back at Chloe’s glare. He opened his mouth, but apparently forgot whatever he’d been about to say because he just stared at her, mouth hanging open.

“I’m gonna take a smoke break,” Chloe said, seizing the initiative before her manager (God, what was his name again? Kevin, or something else equally dumb) could regain his composure.

“S-sure,” maybe Kevin managed as Chloe walked past him. “And, uh, I want to see an improvement in your attitude when you get back!” He called out as she headed towards the back door. It took every ounce of self control in her body not to flip him off as she pulled the door open.

* * *

After lighting her cigarette Chloe pulled her phone out again. This time she opened to Rachel’s number and started typing.

**November 12th 2:32pm**

_Hey Rach, you gonna be home tonight_

She started typing out “we need to talk” but then erased it. Nothing good ever came from sending someone “we need to talk.” Plus, if Rachel wasn’t going to be home tonight it would just make her feel shitty.

Chloe’s phone buzzed and Rachel’s response came.

**November 12th 2:36pm**

_Sorry Chlo, weather isn’t cooperating. This shoot is taking FOREVER. At least I’m being paid by the hour. Don’t count on me tonight_

Chloe breathed out a sigh and typed a “no prob” back at her. She leaned back against the wall and smoke absently, her mind running circles in her head. She could already tell today wasn’t a good day. Everything was making her angry. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this bad, certainly before they’d moved here. Probably even before she knew Rachel. If she went home tonight like this...it wouldn’t end well. She wasn’t sure what she’d do, but it wouldn’t be good. And when Rachel got home finally...it wouldn’t go well. Their schedules were starting to tear at Chloe. She didn’t have anyone but Rachel, and lately she didn’t even really have Rachel. And Chloe seemed to be the only one bothered by it all.

And now this whole stupid thing with Max was eroding whatever sanity she had managed to keep. She needed to talk. To someone, anyone. And if Rachel was busy that only left one other person.

* * *

The Grind wasn’t in a busy section of LA. It was tucked inside a dying pavilion between a Korean barbecue and a vacant lot that used to be a Borders. If you didn’t already know it was there, you weren’t going to find it. If Chloe wasn’t at work, home, or hanging with Rachel, she could usually be found at The Grind.

The Grind was a decent coffee shop, they had a wide arrangement of teas and coffees and were open to ordering new ones if they didn’t have what you liked. They didn’t have a lot of the fancier coffee making equipment, however, so their coffee was mostly just coffee. That was fine with Chloe, she didn’t come to The Grind for drinks. She’d never been one for coffee and tea just seemed like a waste of time.

The Grind was also a hub for all things nerdy. Looking to play some roleplaying games but don’t have anyone to play with? Come to The Grind. Have people to play with but don’t have a good place to do it? Come to The Grind. That also wasn’t why Chloe came. Not that she minded playing D&D or anything, she just didn’t like dedicating a whole night to it every week. She did join in every once in a while, crashing in on some random game as a guest character. She mostly made a mess of things which everyone was polite enough to ignore.

No, the reason she came to The Grind was because she was partial to the owner.

“Rachel is busy, the hour grows late, and Chloe the Blue rides to The Grind seeking my counsel,” Steph Gingrich announced loudly as Chloe pushed open the brightly decorated door.

  
The Grind had begun life as a Starbucks and it still kinda had that look to it, though it had been massively redecorated. The coffee station, for instance, was still located directly across from the entrance.

“For that is why you have come, is it not?” Steph finished as Chloe walked up to the counter.

“You know it is,” Chloe said as she sat down at a bar stool in front of the counter. “That’s...exactly why I text you four hours ago. Shit, are you getting dementia?” Steph rolled her eyes.

“Why do I hang out with you again?” Steph asked with a sigh. Not much had changed with Steph since Chloe had met her three years ago. She still preferred v-neck shirts, beanies, and kissing girls. Though now she was a bonafide business owner so there was that.

“Whatever, like these geeks are more fun,” Chloe said with a distracted wave. She glanced around the place. The side of the shop had a couple of large tables surrounded by bookshelves. The bookshelves were full of rulebooks for a variety of games, most of which Chloe had never heard of. Two of the tables were full and the shop was buzzing with the excited murmurs of two different games going at once. "Can we go to the back room?” Chloe asked.

“Drinks?” Steph asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh fuck yeah, this is very much a drinks kinda night,” Chloe said. Steph nodded in understanding.

“Mikey, I’m going to the back, don’t burn down the place while I’m gone!” Steph called out. Mikey barely nodded in acknowledgment, too engrossed with whatever was happening on his table. Steph led Chloe back behind the counter to the mini kitchen where a variety of snacks were being stored. She opened the refrigerator as she walked by and grabbed a pack of CapriSuns before heading into the small room off to the side.

Chloe was pretty sure the room used to be a manager’s office, but apparently Steph hadn’t felt the need for one because she’d converted it into a private game room. Chloe and Steph sat down at the dark table and Steph pulled out a CapriSun and slid it over to Chloe.

"Why haven't we ever dated?" Chloe asked as she stuck her straw in.

"Because we were both too busy chasing after the same girl," Steph said with a small grin. Chloe had been terrified of telling Steph when Chloe and Rachel had made everything official. She hadn’t wanted to lose one of her only friends. Steph had just shrugged though and said “I taught you too well.”

"Besides,” Steph continued as she worked her own straw in. “I'm like your wizened gay mentor, it'd be like dating Gandalf, just doesn't work.”

“I don't know, Sir Ian McKellen still got it going on for an old dude,” Chloe said thoughtfully as she sipped.

“I’m gonna ignore that you said that,” Steph said with a shake of her head. Chloe leaned her head back and drained the pouch in one go, and then slammed it on the table.

“I’m serious though, we should have said fuck Rachel and run off into the sunset, Arcadia Gays for life,” Chloe said wistfully. Steph regarded her, a slightly worried look on her face.

“Are you high?” Steph asked.

“No, but I desperately want to be. Does that count?” Chloe asked. Steph regarded her as Chloe fiddled with her empty pouch.

“Things with Rachel that bad?” Steph asked neutrally. If there was one surefire way to make Steph uncomfortable, it was throwing her into the middle of your relationship troubles. She loved helping people get the girl, but once you had her she got a lot more cagey with advice.

“What?” Chloe asked, slightly taken aback. She wasn’t here to talk about Rachel, she had bigger issues. “No, no it's not that bad,” Chloe quickly reassured her. Steph noticeably relaxed.

“Then what…” Steph began.

“I mean, I don’t know,” Chloe found herself saying as she leaned forward. I mean, if she was already on the topic there were a few things she was thinking about. “I’m getting this feeling, it's like, some part of me knows there’s something wrong but it's not letting the rest of me know what’s up. And I don’t know if it’s real, or if I’m just sabotaging my own happiness,” Chloe said in a rush. It felt surprisingly good to say and some of the gloom from the last couple weeks lifted slightly.

Steph slumped back down. She raised up her Capri and finished it before sighing in resignation.

“Well, are you happy?” Steph asked finally. Chloe motioned for another pouch and Steph pulled one out and slid it to her.

“Sometimes. But sometimes not,” Chloe said.

“Well yep, that’s a toughy,” Steph said with a shrug. Chloe waited, but Steph just got another drink out in silence.

“That’s all you got?” Chloe finally demanded.

“It sounds like you and Rachel have some things you need to discuss. So that’s what you should do, discuss them with Rachel,” Steph said. She said it gently and it took some of the edge off Chloe’s annoyance. Chloe sighed and took another long drink.

“We’re both so busy these days, the last thing I want to do is waste what time we do have bitching and complaining,” Chloe said.

“I get that,” Steph said with a nod. “But relationships aren’t just about having fun, it’s about supporting each other. Keeping this to yourself, you aren’t doing any favors to you or Rachel.” Chloe sighed.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Chloe said.

“Of course I’m right. I’m motherfucking gay Gandalf,” Steph said with a smile. Chloe cracked one herself.

“We’ll have to get you a nice pointy hat, maybe some robes,” Chloe said.

“I have them already,” Steph said regally. “I prefer my beanie. So…” Steph said as she leaned forward. “Was something else on your mind or…”

“Oh yeah, that’s not even why I texted you,” Chloe said. “I’m hella needy tonight.” Steph smiled at her.

“I’m gonna need more drinks aren’t I?” Steph asked. Chloe looked down at her CapriSun, realizing she was almost finished with the second one.

“Nah, I’m not here to mooch off your drinks,” Chloe said.

“So what is it Chloe?” Chloe rocked back and forth, finding a comfortable position, and then leaned forward herself, matching Steph’s pose.

“So, I need to talk about something with you. And it's...hard, because I really haven’t talked to anyone about this but Rachel you know?” Chloe started. She didn’t look at Steph, choosing to look down at her hands instead.

“Okay,” Steph said, urging her onward.

“And usually I would talk about it with Rachel but she’s busy for pretty much forever, and I need to talk about it so I’m talking about it with you,” Chloe continued.

“Chloe, maybe you should…” Chloe looked up and locked eyes with Steph. Chloe didn’t know what Steph must have seen in her face, but it was enough to cause her to pause.

“Look Steph, I know you don’t like to butt into other people’s relationships or cause problems and I respect that, but I really need to talk right now. And you’re all I got.” Steph bit her lip, obviously still looking uncomfortable, but nodded.

“Okay, I’m here Chloe. Whatcha got?” Steph asked. Chloe relaxed and gave her a smile in thanks.

“Okay, so I had this friend back before high school,” Chloe started and then paused, her eyes growing distant. “Best friend really, if that even covers it,” Chloe said softly after a moment. She looked back at Steph and her voice was stronger when she continued. “I mean we were up each other’s asses practically. I’m talking, hang out every minute of every day and never get bored or sick of each other kinda friend, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Steph said with a nod.

“But then, well, you know my father died?” Chloe asked. She was sure Steph knew, everyone in Arcadia Bay had known, but Chloe wasn’t sure she’d ever actually talked to Steph about it.

“Yeah, I know,” Steph said softly. Chloe nodded.

“This friend,” Chloe paused to swallow, her mouth surprisingly dry for someone who had downed two CapriSuns. “Max was her name. Well she moved not too long after that, so it was like I lost both of them at the same time.”

“That’s rough,” Steph said sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Chloe said quickly. “Yeah. But after she moved...it was like I didn’t exist anymore, I didn’t matter to her anymore. She never tried to call, write a letter, text, none of it. She knew what I was going through and she didn’t even try to help me,” Chloe said. She could feel her body tensing, the anger started to bubble up again.

“I know it sucks Chloe, but it happens. Kids move, and they don’t stay in touch,” Steph said, her voice soothing. Chloe shook her head and looked down again. She could feel tears building up in the corners of her eyes and she wasn’t sure if they were sad tears or angry tears, all she knew was she was so fucking tired of crying. She squeezed her eyes tight, holding them back.

“You don’t understand Steph. She was...the most important person in my life. And I thought...I thought I was important to her too. I thought she...felt the same way I did. But the moment it got hard she tossed me aside like I was nothing to her. And she did it right when I was the most vulnerable,” Chloe said. She waited, hunched over and holding back tears, but Steph’s response didn’t come. A sudden fear built up inside her, irrational but powerful. A fear that Steph must have left, that she must have seen how weak and vulnerable Chloe was and had been just as disgusted as Max had, that that was why everyone would leave her.

“Hey, Chloe, look at me,” Steph said. Her voice sounded a lot closer and Chloe looked up in surprise to realize she had walked around the table at some point and was standing right in front of her. She held her arms out and Chloe stood, blinking away tears. Steph wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Chloe found herself locking up, she couldn’t remember Steph ever hugging her.

“You’re not nothing Chloe Price. You’re so much fucking more than that okay,” Steph said as her head leaned against Chloe’s shoulder. A shudder wracked Chloe’s body. Once. Twice. Then the tears flowed freely.

“Y-Yeah,” Chloe managed after what seemed like an hour. Steph gave her one last squeeze and then pulled away. Steph looked at her and Chloe couldn’t imagine what she must look like right now, but Steph didn’t comment. She sat down on the chair right beside Chloe’s and after a moment Chloe sat down too.

“Okay, so you gave this girl your heart and she fumbled it royally and it really messed you up,” Steph said, prompting Chloe.

“My heart?” Chloe asked, confused. Steph raised an eyebrow.

“What, this totally sounds like a baby gay crush. Am I misreading it?” Steph asked.

“I…” Chloe paused, the question throwing her. She’d never thought of Max in that light before. Max was...Max, and there were too many feelings shoved into that to be explained by the word “crush”. “Fuck, I don’t know Steph, I wasn’t...gay back then.”

“You weren’t gay back then?” Steph asked, unbelieving. Chloe raised her hands in defeat.

“I hadn’t thought about it yet, okay. And like I said, it was more than that. Max meant everything to me, especially after my dad died. She was the only person I had.” Steph nodded.

“Okay, I think I’m following you. And she’s just been on your mind lately?”

“No, a couple days ago Max texted me for the first time out of the blue,” Chloe said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

“Damn,” Steph said.

“Yeah, uh, here. You can read it,” Chloe said as she pulled the text up and handed the phone to Steph. Steph took a moment to read it, her eyebrows furrowing as she did.

“It...sounds like a pretty heartfelt apology to me,” Steph said as she handed the phone back to Chloe.

“I don’t want an apology. I want her to go back in time and text me five years ago,” Chloe said as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

“Well, I don’t think that’s possible. But maybe you can text with her now. It seems like she’s open to reconnecting,” Steph suggested.

“No,” Chloe said quickly. “No, fuck that. She doesn’t get to just...walk back into my life now that I’ve put myself back together. She doesn’t get to skip out on me when it gets ugly, and then waltz back in when it’s sunshine and fun again. I don’t need a friend like that.” Steph took a minute, staring down at her hands as she thought something over. Finally she looked up at Chloe.

“Now, I’m not trying to play Devil’s Advocate here, and if it came to a fight I would totally kick Max’s ass for you,” Steph began.

“I appreciate that,” Chloe said with a nod.

“But she was a kid Chloe. Sometimes kids do stupid things,” Steph said. She reached across and took Chloe’s hand. It was only then that Chloe realized she had been clenching it so hard there were indents from her fingernails. “Did you ever try contacting her?” Steph asked.

“My dad had just died. Everything…it was so hard Steph. I _needed_ her to want me, I _needed_ someone to care about me. I _needed_...her,” Chloe said. Steph squeezed her hand.

“That’s...a lot of stuff to put on a kid,” Steph said. She said it matter-of-factly, no hint of blame in her voice. It still pissed Chloe off.

“It’s not like I wanted to. It’s not like I asked my dad to die.”

“That’s not what I’m implying just...try to look at it from her perspective. She was losing you too, moving to a new place where she didn’t know anyone, and she must have felt guilty as hell leaving when she did. Maybe it was too much for her too.” Chloe didn’t know how she felt about that. The angry part of her said it was bullshit. The other part of her was just...sad. Sad that life could be too much, that even a friendship like the kind she’d had with Max could buckle under its weight.

“I’m not blaming you Chloe,” Steph continued. “And I’m not defending Max. But maybe...maybe she wants her friend back too you know, maybe this messed her up too.” Chloe took a long breath. The anger was draining away from her and an emptiness was taking hold. She didn’t like it, she wanted the anger. At least it was something.

“So you think I should text her?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah,” Steph said. She gave Chloe one last squeeze and then pulled her hand back. “I think it could do some good. Look, clearly this is still messing with you and there’s still a lot of feelings that aren’t resolved. Even if it doesn’t lead anywhere, I think some closure could be good for you.”

“I don’t know Steph. I was...getting better before this whole text thing. And now look at me, when’s the last time you’ve seen me cry like this,” Chloe said, waving a hand at her face.

“Never,” Steph said softly, her voice contemplative. “Crying isn’t bad Chloe. And sometimes you gotta hurt to get some real healing done.” Chloe was sick and tired of hurting, but she nodded. Then she barked out a laugh.

“God, sorry, this has turned into a hella bummer,” Chloe said as she leaned back in her chair.

“It’s alright Chloe. It’s what friends are for,” Steph said.

“Well alright,” Chloe said as she pushed her chair back and stood up. “‘nough of the doom and gloom, it’s your night off and I’m not wasting all of it. Come on Gingrich, let’s get out of here. There’s a whole night to take advantage of, let’s burn this fucking city to the ground!”

“Just not my shop please, I don’t have near enough fire insurance yet,” Steph said dryly. Then she stood up and followed Chloe out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is busy, but fanfiction finds a way. Sorry if your name is Kevin, it wasn't personal.


	3. The Abstinence Club

Kate Marsh was uncomfortable.

It wasn’t a new emotion for her. She was getting used to being uncomfortable. After all, her best friend was Max Caulfield and she seemed to excel at making Kate uncomfortable.

It wasn’t that Max meant to. Max was the sweetest person Kate knew, she just…didn't have what Kate would call a healthy respect for danger.

Which was why Kate found herself at the home of security guard David Madsen 37 minutes till curfew.

All because, earlier that afternoon, she'd promised to do Max a favor.

* * *

“And now let the 8th meeting of the Abstinence Club commence!” Kate said chipperly as she closed the door to the classroom.

“Here here!” Max said with equal amounts of enthusiasm, her voice echoing softly. Kate turned and walked towards the table Max sat at. It was the only occupied table in the large classroom. Max was the only person who sat at it. Kate frowned as she sat down, some of her enthusiasm melting away.

She had known that an abstinence club wouldn’t be the most popular thing in a high school. Despite that, Kate couldn’t help but feel optimistic at first. Mr. Wells had been happy with the idea, and had even let her use the photography classroom for meetings. The first meeting had even had a couple people show up. Mostly they had been Kate’s friends like Alyssa, but she had been happy anyone had shown up honestly.

Then the third meeting had come. Kate hadn’t been surprised when Victoria and her friends had walked into the classroom, some part of her had known it was coming. There had always been Victorias in Kate’s life. Something about her drew them like honey to flies.

The meeting had been brutal. Everything Kate said was dissected and mutilated and thrown back in her face until Kate had been reduced to a stuttering mess. No one had stood up for her, they had just watched uncomfortably as Kate tried her best not to break down into tears.

No one came to the fourth meeting. Even Alyssa hadn’t shown. After fifteen minutes, Kate had turned off the classroom lights and walked out into the hallway. Victoria had been waiting outside, idly playing on her phone. She had looked up as Kate walked out.

“Oh, no one came? Sorry, I was planning to but I was busy doing...literally anything else,” Victoria had said casually. That had been the worst part to Kate. Victoria would destroy you, crush your dreams into dust, and sound bored the whole time she was doing it. “Anyway, it’s better this way right? You can stop pretending that anyone gives a damn about abstinence and I won’t have to see any of those gaudy posters you put up everywhere. Everyone wins.”

“People care…” Kate had tried to say, but Victoria hadn’t even bothered listening. She was halfway down the hallway before Kate had even finished her sentence. Kate couldn’t even blame her. Deep down, Kate had known she was right. No one cared. Why bother pretending.

Kate hadn’t planned on doing a fifth meeting, you couldn’t be a club without members, but that Monday Max Caulfield had approached her after class.

Kate had liked Max, she was nice, but Kate had seen her as kind of a fair-weather friend. Max mostly talked to her after class or in private, but seemed to avoid her in group settings. Kate hadn’t minded, she understood. And besides, fair-weather friends seemed to be the only kind she had now.

“So…” Max had said. “I know I’m a bit late, but I was wondering if you still do the abstinence thing.” Kate had looked up sharply at that. Max had never shown any interest before, and some part of Kate was afraid that even Max was going to make fun of her for it.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Kate had said, trying to keep her voice neutral. Max had given her a strange look, a worried look that Kate had never seen from her before.

“Oh, well that’s too bad, I thought it was pretty cool you know, not many people are brave enough to do something like that. If you still were, I’d love to come,” Max had said. And she had smiled at her, a beautiful smile that had caught Kate completely off guard.

“I, uh…” Kate had managed.

“It’s usually on Friday night right? In the photography room?” Max had continued, ignoring Kate’s bewilderment.

“Y-yeah, but I’m not sure…”

“Alright, I’ll see you there Kate. I’m looking forward to it!” Max had said cheerfully. Loudly. Kate had quickly looked over at Victoria, her gut filling with dread. Victoria had been looking right back at her, her eyes as sharp as a falcon's.

Max had come to see her every day after that, which wasn’t unusual, but she had been more bold about it. She had even sat with her at lunch which left Warren, Max’s usual lunch companion, looking lost and confused.

Friday had finally come and Kate found that, even though it filled her with dread, she was also kind of excited too. Max had actually beat her to the classroom and Kate had found the lights on when she arrived.

It had just been Max inside the classroom. She had felt a strange mixture of disappointment and relief at that. She needn’t have worried though, it hadn’t taken long for Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney to show up.

“Just when I thought this club couldn't get any sadder," Victoria had said after looking around. "You know, I don’t know if a selfie slut is…”

"Shut the fuck up and leave Victoria," Max had interrupted, a smile on her face. Everyone had paused, every eye on Max.

"Excuse me…" Victoria had begun, but Max hadn't let her continue.

"Shut up and leave," Max had repeated. And she had kept repeating, endlessly, until, angry and more than a little bit confused, Victoria had...left.

She had promised fire and retribution, she had called them every slur in the book, but she had left. And then Max had turned to her and asked. “So what exactly is the Abstinence Club anyway?”

And now three weeks had passed and Max was still her only club member. Max had scared Victoria out of the club room, but Victoria had been true to her promise. No one would join Kate’s club now. They were either not interested or scared to death of Victoria.

“Maybe we should rename the club to 'The Kate and Max Fun Time Club', it’d be more accurate,” Kate said with a sigh. Max leaned back in her chair and stroked her chin, seemingly thinking over the proposition.

“Hmmm...I think that might spread the wrong message,” Max said finally. Kate felt her face flush. For a moment she had forgotten about the latest rumors Victoria was spreading, the ones involving Max and her. They implied their relationship wasn’t strictly...platonic.

“Okay, maybe not,” Kate said. “Still, I’d hardly call us an Abstinence Club. I mean we just hang out and talk like we do every day.”

“Yeah, but for the club we hang out in the photography classroom,” Max said with a little smile. Kate smiled back, but she wasn’t feeling it. Max’s smile melted away. “Hey, we’re both practicing abstinence. We’re both in the club. I think that means something,” she said.

“But neither one of us have boyfriends so it’s not like it's particularly hard,” Kate said irritably. Instantly she felt bad for taking her frustrations out on Max, yelling at her only club member wasn’t going to help anything. She should be glad she even _had_ a member.

She looked up at Max to apologize and caught the girl staring at her, her face deadly serious as if she was evaluating something. It was something she caught Max doing quite a lot. Spending all this time with her, Kate had started to notice lot’s of odd things about Max Caulfield. Like how most of her smiles never touched her eyes. Or how she constantly looked like she needed eight more hours of sleep. Or how, when the conversation lulled, she always got her phone out, only she never did anything with it, just stared at it, lost in thought.

Kate never brought any of this up to Max. So what if her friend was a little odd? So what if the staring made her uncomfortable? Max was the only person in the whole school, in Kate’s whole life beside her sisters, who actually seemed to care about her. If she could do that then Kate could put up with a little oddness.

“I’m sorry Max…” Kate began

“What does abstinence mean to you?” Max asked suddenly. It took a moment for Kate’s brain to reorient to the question.

“Uh, to me...being intimate with someone, it’s important. I couldn’t...do something like that unless I truly loved the person. So, it’s about waiting until you find the person you want to share that with. I guess…” Kate finished lamely. She couldn’t help but feel that, as President of the Abstinence Club, she really should have a better answer. Max, however, nodded like what she said just made sense.

“I agree,” Max said. “I know it probably feels like I’m just here because you’re my friend, but I actually do agree. I mean, maybe not the ‘till marriage’ part, but it’s important to me too. I want that one person, and I can wait until then.” Max leaned forward and gave Kate a smile. “So, we’re two people who believe in something. We formed a club because that belief is important to us. Maybe that's all this ever amounts to. I still think it’s worthwhile.” Kate blinked and actually felt tears start to form in her eyes.

“Of course,” Kate said quickly. “You’re right Max, this isn’t a popularity club. It’s just a safe place for people to talk about abstinence. And if we’re the only two people who feel like talking, then oh well.”

“So we can stick with the Abstinence Club as the name?” Max asked innocently.

“Yes,” Kate said with a laugh.

“I mean, we can go with ‘Kate and Max’s Fun Time Club.’ It’s bold, definitely sticks in the memory,” Max said.

“Okay, I get it, it was a bad idea!” Kate said and the two burst into laughter.

The rest of the meeting passed without any more real abstinence talk. Kate didn’t mind though. Maybe she only had one member, but that member was Max so that was more than enough. Eventually the hour passed and the girls started to pack their things.

“Hey Kate, are you busy?” Max asked as she put on her bag.

“No, did you still want to hang out?” Kate asked and realized that she was really hoping Max did.

“Actually, I had a favor I wanted to ask you.”

* * *

"Mr. Madson," Max said innocently as the security guard answered the door. Kate could swear her friend had a faint smile on her lips. Obviously _she_ wasn’t shocked to find Mr. Madson here. That would have been information Kate would have appreciated. When Max asked her if she would come with her to meet an old friend of hers, this was not who she had in mind.

At least Mr. Madson looked just as bewildered and uncomfortable as Kate. There was something enjoyable about seeing his usually stern face blank with bafflement.

"Ms. Caufield. Ms. Marsh. Uh...I have office hours, a house visit really isn't appropriate…" He began.

"Actually I was here to see Mrs. Price," Max said. Okay, Kate was sure now, there was a smile on Max’s face. She was seriously enjoying this. It was enough to cause Kate to smile too. It was rare to see Max smile, a genuine smile that is.

"Is that Max Caulfield I hear?!" A woman's voice called out from somewhere inside the house. Mr. Madson turned around, his confusion only deepening. A woman came into view as she entered the hallway. She had blond hair and a blue uniform complete with an apron. She looked familiar and it took a moment for Kate to place her. The Two Whales diner, that was it. Kate had seen her working there the couple of times she’d gone. The woman’s eyes lit up with recognition as she saw them.

"Max!" She yelled out as she rushed forward. She shouldered in beside Mr. Madson and beamed down at Max.

"Hello Mrs. Price," Max said, her voice suddenly smaller, quieter. She smiled back at Joyce, but it wasn’t the same as before. This one seemed to only make her look sad for some reason.

"Please, just Joyce, we're both adults here,” the woman, Mrs. Price, said warmly. She moved closer, placing her hands on Max’s shoulders. “And just look at you, all grown up! Last I saw you you were still in pigtails, you went and turned beautiful on me," Mrs. Price said. And then she pulled Max into a tight hug. At first Max’s whole body tensed and her arms floated as if unsure what to do. Then they folded around Mrs. Price and Max grabbed onto the back of Mrs. Price's shirt like her very life depended on it.

They stayed that way a long time. Kate and Mr. Madson exchanged glances more than a few times, both uncomfortable intruding on what was clearly an intimate moment. Finally the two broke apart. Mrs. Price looked like she was on the verge of saying something, but Max quickly turned towards Kate. Max grabbed hold of her and practically threw her between Mrs. Price and Max.

"Uh, sorry, this is my friend Kate Marsh. We go to Blackwell together," Max said quietly.

“How do you…” Kate began, but Mrs. Price suddenly rounded on Mr. Madson.

"Blackwell!" Joyce demanded. "David, why didn't you tell me Max was at Blackwell?”

"How was I supposed to know you knew Max…" Mr. Madson began indignantly, but Mrs. Price had already turned away from him.

“I’m sorry, Kate was it?” She asked, her intention on Kate again. Kate put on her best smile.

“Yes, it’s good to meet you,” Kate said. Mrs. Price beamed at her.

“Any friend of Max is welcome here,” she said. Mrs. Price looked back at Max and her smile faltered slightly. “I hate to say it Max, but if you’re here to see Chloe I can’t help you. She moved a couple months ago.”

"I heard, she's...kinda the biggest topic of gossip at Blackwell," Max said with an apologetic smile.

"I imagine," Mrs. Price said with a shake of her head. "And for all the wrong reasons of course. That girl…" Pieces started to fall together in Kate’s head. Mrs. Price. Price.

“Your daughter is Chloe Price!” Kate babbled out before she could stop herself. “Sorry,” she quickly added as all eyes turned to her.

“Yes she is,” Mrs. Price said with a laugh. Chloe Price. The girl who had ran away with the mysterious Rachel Amber. They were just names to Kate, she’d never met either of them, but for people who had been at Blackwell last year it was all they could talk about.

“Well come in, I won’t have you standing out here in the dark. We’ve finished dinner I’m afraid, but I’m sure I could get you two something,” Mrs. Price said as she ushered everyone, including a frustrated Mr. Madson, back into the house.

“That’s okay Joyce, we’ve already eaten,” Max said as she walked in. Following behind her, Kate could tell Max knew the house well. She moved comfortably through the hallways and her eyes didn’t dash around like Kate’s, she knew right where to look. Which was how Kate found the photo wall. Max’s eyes lingered on it, a look of longing on her face, and Kate followed her gaze.

The wall was dominated by photos of a single girl. As you went down the wall the girl aged. At the top the girl had long blond hair and a smile full of mischief. As you went down, however, the the girl got older and the wide grin suddenly vanished and left behind a very angry looking teenager. Eventually, the teenager got a full sleeve tattoo and a head full of blue hair and looked exactly like someone Kate would be completely terrified of.

“So what brings you here Max? If it’s not my cooking and it's not Chloe I’m at a loss,” Mrs. Price said with a laugh. They reached the dining room and Mrs. Price nodded towards the chairs as she walked into the kitchen.

“I should have come seen you sooner Joyce,” Max said softly as she took a seat. Kate took the chair next to her and a very grumpy Mr. Madson sat across from her. Kate tried her best to look anywhere else.

“Nonsense, you’re a high school senior. You’ve got too much on your plate to come see some old lady,” Mrs. Price said as she fished cups out of the cupboard.

“You’re not old!” Max objected. Mrs. Price laughed.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Mrs. Price said as she walked into the dining room. She set a cup of water in front of each of them.

“Thank you Mrs. Price,” Kate said as she took a drink.

“Well aren’t you sweet, I see why she likes you,” Mrs. Price said with a wink. Kate felt her face flush and she took another drink to hide it.

"Still Joyce, I'm sorry it took so long," Max said. Mrs. Price waved away the apology.

"Really Max, don't fret, it's nice of you to come at all," Mrs. Price said.

“I meant to come earlier, I really did. I was just hoping when I came it would be...under different circumstances," Max said, her voice breaking slightly. Kate looked over at Max. She looked small, which was silly, because she was about the same size as Kate. Kate was used to Max being the strong one, nothing seemed to scare her, but right now Max looked like she might crumble into dust. Kate slid her chair over slightly and placed a hand on Max’s leg, under the table so Mr. Madson and Mrs. Price wouldn’t see. Max gave her a small smile.

“Max, everything all right hun?” Mrs. Price asked, a look of concern on her face.

“Yeah, I was just...how is Chloe doing?” Max asked. Mrs. Price smiled slightly, a knowing look on her face.

“I could give you her number if you want Max, you could ask her yourself. I bet she’d like that,” Mrs. Price said.

“I-I got her number but she’s not…” Max stopped and shook her head. Kate could see droplets of water fly away from her face. “I just wanted your opinion. I’ve heard all the rumors but I wanted to know what you thought. How is she doing?” Mrs. Price frowned.

“Well, sorry to say, but she doesn’t tell me much. I think she’s afraid to tell me the bad stuff because I was against the move originally,” Mrs. Price said.

“You didn’t want her to move to L.A.?” Max asked, surprised. Mrs. Price shook her head.

“She hardly gave me any warning. I think the only reason she even gave me a couple days notice was because I caught her packing her stuff up. I tried to explain to her that she needed to wait, take it slower, but…” Mrs. Price shrugged.

“She always was stubborn,” Max said sympathetically.

“The last five years haven’t improved it,” Mrs. Price said dryly.

“Stubborn doesn’t cover it. We should have never let her go,” Mr. Madson muttered darkly.

“She’s nineteen David,” Mrs. Price said sternly. “I can’t force her to do anything. Sometimes you just have to learn the hard way.”

“So it’s not going well?” Max asked, concerned.

“I…” Mrs. Price began, and then shrugged. “I’ll be honest with you Max, before she left Chloe really wasn't doing well _here._ ”

“She lacked focus,” Mr. Madson said firmly. It reminded Kate way too much of similar talks with her own mother when she brought up how much she liked doodling.

“She was hurting,” Max said hotly. Kate’s eyes widened slightly as the Max and Mr. Madson glared at each other from across the table. Thoughts of detention started running though Kate’s mind.

“I know sweetie,” Mrs. Price said to Max quickly before Mr. Madson had a chance to respond. “She came by it honest.” Mr. Madson snorted at this but Mrs. Price kept talking like she hadn’t heard it. “But from what I’m hearing Chloe's been holding down a job for a couple months now, and she even has an apartment that she hasn't been kicked out of. I may not like it, and it may keep me up at night, but it seems like LA might have been a good thing for her.”

“That’s...that’s real good to hear Joyce. Thank you,” Max said. She sagged against her chair like some great weight had been released from her shoulders.

“But enough about Chloe, how have you been? It’s been ages, how are your parents? I’m dying to hear everything,” Mrs. Price asked. Max smiled and started to tell her.

* * *

It was Mr. Madson that eventually ended the conversation. Kate and him had been quiet for most of it as Mrs. Price and Max got caught up. Eventually he interjected and reminded everyone that is was long past time for Max and Kate to return to the dorms. Honestly, Kate agreed with him. It was getting late and she was in a part of town she knew nothing about. She was starting to get more than a little uncomfortable.

Mrs. Price lead them to the door and gave Max a final hug. Then she turned to Kate and gave her a hug too, telling her it was a pleasure and she was so thankful Max had such a sweet friend. Then the door closed and Max and Kate were alone.

“Thanks for coming with me Kate, I know it must have been awkward as hell,” Max said after a moment.

“It’s no problem Max,” Kate said.

“I really appreciate it Kate. This was...hard for me. So I’m glad I had you with me,” Max said, turning towards her.

“I didn’t really do anything but stand around and look confused,” Kate said with a laugh.

“Which was exactly what I needed,” Max said, her voice serious. Kate reached out and took Max’s hand, squeezing it slightly in reassurance. Max glanced down at it and then returned the squeeze.

“I was born here,” Max said after a moment. “Arcadia Bay I mean.”

“I didn’t know that,” Kate said. She could have guessed now, after that whole conversation, but that seemed rude to bring up.

“I moved when I was in Middle School,” Max said. She turned towards the sidewalk and started walking. She didn’t let go of Kate’s hand so Kate moved to walk with her. “When I lived here my best friend was a girl called Chloe Price,” Max continued.

“Was?” Kate asked. It was very dark now but Max seemed to know exactly where to go, like her feet had walked this path a million times. Kate let her lead them, Max’s warm hand guiding her through the dark.

“I...didn’t stay in touch when I moved. Part of why I came here was so I could fix that. But...well you heard,” Max said with a shrug.

“Sorry Max, I’m sure you’ll get another chance,” Kate said.

“Maybe,” Max said with a smile. A hard smile. Kate didn’t like it. She squeezed Max’s hand harder.

“There’s always another chance,” Kate said firmly.

“It’s okay Kate,” Max said soothingly. “Consequences, that’s what life is. You make decisions, you live with the consequences.”

“Not all consequences are bad,” Kate said, determined to drag Max out of whatever funk she was in.

“No,” Max agreed. “Which is kinda why I came today. I wanted to know that Chloe was okay. Even if I missed my chance, I just wanted to know it all turned out okay.”

“It sounds like it did,” Kate said.

“Yeah,” Max said. The two walked in silence for a couple moments. The world got darker and their two hands got warmer. Then something from the earlier meeting at the Price residence came back to Kate.

“You tried texting her didn’t you? Is that why you check your phone so often?” Kate asked.

“Oh,” Max said, sounding a little surprised. “Uh, yeah I guess so. I didn’t realize I did it that often.”

“Only when you’re thinking,” Kate reassured her. “So she didn’t text back?”

“No. It’s been a couple weeks. Guess she’s not going to.”

“Well that’s not very kind,” Kate said, feeling just a little annoyed at a girl she didn’t even know. But then Max laughed, a real laugh, and the surprise of it melted away all of her annoyance.

“No I suppose it isn’t,” Max said, still laughing. “Kind of my just deserts though, for not calling her all those years.”

“Revenge doesn’t solve anything. Just keeps the wounds from healing,” Kate said.

“Well, I do feel better now. This helped. Thanks Kate,” Max said with a smile.

“Anytime Max. Anytime.”

* * *

Kate woke groggily, her brain having trouble focusing. Kate was an early riser so she usually wasn’t this tired when she got up. She hadn’t stayed up late last night, she’d practically gone to bed right after parting ways with Max. So why was she...

She glanced over at her alarm and only then realized it wasn’t buzzing. It was also three in the morning. Mystery solved, she started to roll back over when she heard someone pounding on her door.

"Kate,” came a voice from outside. A voice that sounded a lot like Max.

Kate hurriedly got out of bed and cracked the door open. Standing out in the hallway was Max, still dressed in the clothes she’d worn all day. Her eyes were puffy like she’d been crying but the look on her face was one of pure joy.

"Max?” Kate asked, too tired to come up with an actual question.

"She replied!" Max said, holding her phone out like it was made of pure gold. It took a moment for Kate’s brain to comprehend what she was saying. Her eyes widened as recognition hit her.

"She did!?” Kate said. She winced as she said it, that was way too loud a voice for three in the morning, especially with Victoria right next door. Max nodded, clearly too excited to form words. Kate had never seen Max this animated about anything. "What did she say?" Kate asked.

"That talking to her mom was a low fucking blow and if I ever did it again she'd drive down here herself and kick my ass," Max said quickly. Kate’s breath caught with the words and she started to form an apology, but then she realized that Max still seemed happy. In fact she looked like she just won the lottery.

"And that's...a good thing?" Kate asked carefully. Max nodded.

"It's a very good thing Kate," she said. Kate paused, but no divine revelation came.

"I'll believe you. I don't understand, but I'll believe you," Kate said, her tiredness returning after the rush of emotions. Max took her phone back and looked down at it like a newborn child.

"You're very weird Max Caufield," Kate said, giving up on understanding for tonight.

"But in a good way?" Max asked, not looking up from her phone.

"I'll get back to you in the morning," Kate said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a point of contact. Progress people. 
> 
> If anyone wants anymore Kate and Max cuteness check out ["The Pot to the Kettle"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286886/chapters/63996832) by Rainboq for all your MarshPriceField romance needs.


	4. The Conversation

"You were out late," Rachel said as way of greeting when Chloe walked into the apartment. She sat on the coach, bong in hand, and watched Chloe through the rising vapors. Chloe supposed she shouldn't be surprised Rachel was still awake at four in the morning. 

"I don't have work tomorrow," Chloe said, as both an answer and not an answer. She sat down beside Rachel. Rachel didn't comment, just passed the bong to her. Without hesitation Chloe breathed deep and then let out a groan of pleasure.

"Holy shit," Chloe said, vapor puffing out her mouth with the words. "What the hell is this? This is seriously the best fucking weed I've ever had!"

"I know, right?!" Rachel said before breaking down into a giggle fit.

"Seriously, where did you get this?" Chloe asked as she took another hit and passed it back to Rachel.

"A friend hit me up, one of the set guys. Said he knew where the best weed in LA was and he was _right_ ," Rachel said as she took another hit.

Chloe held out her hand and Rachel passed it back. "Seriously, do you know everyone in LA? I know Steph, Mikey…fuck, is that really it?"

"Networking is my actual job Chloe, I just model on the side," Rachel said with mock airs.

"Huh," Chloe said like it was the most eye-opening thing she'd ever heard. Not for the first time Chloe realized there was a whole life Rachel had built in LA that Chloe knew nothing about. "Set guy, what's his name?" Chloe asked.

"Carl," Rachel said. She paused and looked over at Chloe, her face sobering up as she saw the bong forgotten in Chloe's hand. "Does it matter?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. It felt like it did, but Chloe didn't know why. And then she said it. She hadn't meant to, but she said. "I texted Max."

Rachel's face didn't change. She didn't look surprised at all. She just nodded and said, "Okay."

"I...she visited my mom I guess. Mom called and told me about it, with some not so strong hints that I should get in touch with her,” Chloe said in a rush.

“Smart move, visiting your mom,” Rachel said idly. She took the bong from Chloe’s hands and placed it on the table. 

“Yeah. I...I don’t know. It just made me mad so, so I texted her. I just wanted to tell her off you know, tell her I didn’t appreciate her doing that.” Rachel nodded.

“Has she text you back yet?” Rachel asked. Chloe shook her head.

“No, not yet.”

“But you want her to,” Rachel said. It wasn’t a question. She didn’t sound angry either, which surprised Chloe. She was sure Rachel would be mad at her. Maybe it was the weed, but Rachel was taking this surprisingly well.

“Yes,” Chloe said. Her voice broke slightly, catching in her throat. She hated to admit it, hated that after five years she still was desperate to hear from her old friend. It sounded pathetic even to her.

“Chloe, I remember what you were like when we first met. I remember what Max did to you.”

“It wasn’t all Max,” Chloe said for some reason. Why was she defending Max? Rachel leaned over and placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“But part of it was. I don’t want to see you like that again. I don’t want Max to hurt you again,” Rachel said.

“I’m not a kid anymore Rachel. And I know what to expect from Max. I won’t be surprised this time when she bails on me. I just want some closure.” Rachel smiled a small smile. For some reason the sight of it sent a dagger into Chloe’s heart. She let go of Chloe and moved back over to her side of the couch.

“Closure huh?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “I was thinking about it and I really think I need this. Max leaving, Dad dying, it's all tied up in this knot and I can’t let any of it go. I think this will help...untie it some. Maybe I’ll finally be able to put it all behind me.” Rachel nodded.

"So you'll just talk it out, get some closure, and then what?" Rachel asked.

"Fuck I don't know, nothing probably. I'm not looking for friendship, I just want everything settled."

"It is settled already. She dumped you, end of story," Rachel said, her voice going harsh.

"She didn't...I need to know why Rachel. I just need to know." Rachel starred at her for a moment. Then she stood up and started towards the bedroom door. She paused before going in.

"Have at it then," she said. "I'll be right here, to put the pieces back together after she breaks your heart. After all, I’ve already done it once,” she said and then walked through the door.

Chloe sat there a long time, thinking about what she could say. Nothing came to mind, she was too goddamn tired. She lay down and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Chloe woke up feeling worse than when she went to sleep. This wasn’t a surprising turn of events, she was pretty used to it at this point. She groaned and rolled off the couch. Which was when she remembered why she had slept there.

She glanced around nervously, half expecting Rachel to be glaring at her from the kitchen, but no one was there. She got up and peaked into the bedroom. No Rachel. Okay, so she had to work. Chloe felt bad that she was a little bit relieved about that. She still had a lot of things she needed to figure out before she could try to explain it all to Rachel.

She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself an extra large glass of water and got some Tylenol out of the drawer. She shoved the pills into her mouth and chugged the water. Next up was coffee and the cycle would be complete. She scoped some into the coffee maker and started it before walking over to the refrigerator. They were out of milk.

“Fuck me,” Chloe said quietly. It wasn’t just milk either, the fridge was looking pretty bare bones. When was the last time she went shopping? Fuck knew Rachel wasn’t going to, the girl would eat popcorn for breakfast before buying groceries. Well at least Chloe knew what she was doing today.

Chloe pulled out her phone to check the time and saw that Max had texted her back. She quickly swept the notification aside, not feeling ready to open that can of worms. It was 1pm. She went to her messages and hit Rachel’s conversation. She paused a moment, at a loss as to what to say. Finally she settled on the basics.

_**Chloe** _

_Hey, sorry bout last night. I’m going to the grocery store. You want anything?_

She waited a couple moments, but Rachel didn’t respond. She was usually a fast texter so that probably meant she was working. Chloe went over and retrieved her black coffee before finally opening Max’s text.

_**Max November 13th 5:33am** _

_I’m sorry Chloe. I just wanted to know how you were. There’s a billion rumors about you on campus so I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay._

Chloe felt the old anger come boiling back up and she was texting before she could stop herself.

_**Chloe** _

_Check in? You haven’t bothered to check in for five years. What’s the fucking point of doing it now?_

She shoved her phone in her pocket, downed the rest of her coffee, and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

She checked her phone before leaving.

_**Max** _

_I can’t change the last five years, but I want to check in now. I should have been there for you Chloe, I don’t have an excuse. But I want to try now._

Chloe snorted before replying. 

_**Chloe** _

_Sorry Max, I’m not interested in your pity. Don’t need it._

She walked out and locked the door behind her. She didn't get far before her phone went off. She sighed and pulled it out. 

_**Max** _

_It’s not pity. I missed you Chloe. I want to be your friend again._

Chloe's heart sped up as she read the text. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry again. She hammered out a reply.

_**Chloe** _

_Friend? That’s a tall fucking order Caulfield._

* * *

Chloe was deciding between 2% and whole milk (what was the fucking difference?!) when her phone chimed again. She ignored it on principle and decided on the whole milk (vitamin D was important for something right?) and threw it in the cart. Part of her knew she was being stupid, Max had proven not worth her time or friendship, but another part of her couldn't help being excited that someone was actually talking with her. Rachel was usually too busy to respond and she didn’t feel like she could bother Steph that much. She hadn’t realized how lonely she was feeling. Fuck this was dangerous.

She pulled her phone out and read.

_**Max** _

_Sorry it took so long to reply, I was in class. I know I have a lot of work to do before I can get to that level again. I'm not asking you to trust me, but I want to put in the work._

“Fucking nerd, who doesn't text during class?" Chloe said as she walked over to cereal isle. Now the question was...what now? She wanted to know why, what had caused Max to completely abandon her for five years and suddenly start texting out of the blue.

But that also seemed why too heavy a conversation to have in the cereal isle.

In the meantime, she was getting tired of Max's constant apologies and pandering. None of it would make up for what she did. She thought for a moment and then sent a reply. 

_**Chloe** _

_Fine, making you squirm is fucking boring. Tell me something, entertain me._

The reply came before she’d even finished picking her cereal.

_**Max** _

_I joined the Abstinence Club._

Chloe stared down at her phone in disbelief. Then she bust out laughing, drawing more than a few concerned looks. 

_**Chloe** _

_Abstinence Club? Seriously? What the fuck happened to you the last five years?_

She pulled a box of Frosted Flakes off the shelf and threw it into the cart before heading towards the instant meal section. Her phone chimed again.

_**Max** _

_Hey, I’ll have you know it’s a wonderful club ran by a very cute girl who happens to be my friend._

One of Chloe’s eyebrows raised. Now that was interesting. She typed out a reply.

_**Chloe** _

_I don’t think an abstinence club is the best place to pick up chicks._

Max’s reply came almost instantly. 

_**Max** _

_We did hold hands yesterday. How risque. But seriously, it isn’t like that. Shit class is about to start. X(_

Chloe groaned. Seriously, she was talking about classes and using emojis while Chloe was picking out Hamburger Helper meals, Max was making her feel ancient.

_**Chloe** _

_NO EMOJI. Text me when you’re out._

Chloe froze after she hit send. Shit! It had just been habit, did she really just ask Max to text her? Fuck her life. Unfortunately, the reply came back instantly.

_**Max** _

_Will Do!!! :) :) :D_

“Fuck.”

* * *

**_Max_ **

_So, what have you been up to in LA?_

_**Chloe** _

_Nothing really. Rachel’s mainly the one who’s been achieving everything. I get up. Go to work. Come home. Rinse Repeat. Can’t help but feel that’s the rest of my life already mapped out._

_**Max** _

_Chloe, you’re 19. You’re too young to be a nihilist. If you don’t like your life, change it._

_**Chloe** _

_Okay, fuck you. Who asked your opinion? I changed my mind, go back to groveling._

**_Chloe_ **

_And how do you expect me to do that anyway, I'm a high school dropout, the career opportunities aren't just lining up_

_**Max** _

_They have this thing. It’s called a GED._

* * *

“Hey Mom, do you still have…” 

“Well hello to you too,” her mom said over the phone. Chloe rolled her eyes even though there was no one to see her. 

“We talked just a couple days, do I have to do a formal greeting every time I call?” Chloe asked as she looked at her computer screen. It had taken a couple more days for her to have another day off, but Max had NOT stopped bringing it up. 

“What is it Chloe?” Her mom asked. 

“Did you still have the shit I left in my room?” Chloe asked as she reread the information on the website.

“You said you didn’t need any of that stuff,” her mom said and Chloe groaned.

“Yeah, but I thought you would have saved some of it. You know, out of maternal love.”

“Honey, I think David threw most of it out, you know he wanted to put his workout equipment up there.”

“Well I’m so fucking happy for him,” Chloe said irritably.

“That’s what people do when the kids move out,” her mom said dismissively. “What was it that you needed?”

“Do you still have my old school stuff? There were some books there I was wanting,” Chloe asked as she double-checked everything. It couldn’t be this easy right? The website said you just took a test and then you were done.

“School books? What did you want those for?”

“I don’t know, for studying,” Chloe said. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“I’m pretty sure I saved your high school stuff. Were you thinking of going back?” Her mom asked in a voice that was way too hopeful.

“Fuck no, I just...was maybe thinking of getting my GED or something,” Chloe said as nonchalantly as she could.

“Chloe, that would be wonderful! I’ll look the moment I get home. Do you want me to mail them to you?”

“No, I, uh, I was thinking of dropping by for a few days. Once I figure everything out. I’ll probably only get a couple days.”

“Really?! Chloe that would be wonderful! We don’t have your bed anymore, but I’m sure the coach will be…”

“I’ll figure something out,” Chloe said quickly, not wanting to fall into a promise to stay at her mom’s place. Fuck her if she was going to spend another night under David’s roof. 

* * *

“I was thinking of heading to the Bay for a couple days,” Chloe said as Rachel walked into the bedroom. She paused from packing her bags as Rachel gave her a confused look. The last week had been one of the most uncomfortable in Chloe’s life. They still talked, Rachel was even supportive of the GED idea, but there was a space between them and there hadn’t been enough chances to bridge it yet.

“Some warning would have been nice. You know I have shoots for the next couple days. Then I have a party to attend this weekend,” Rachel said. She stood by the door looking tired. It made Chloe’s heart ache.

“I know, I was thinking of going myself. Just a few days, then I'll be back. There’s just a couple things I want to pick up,” Chloe said. She stopped packing and starred over at Rachel.

“We said we weren’t going back there,” Rachel said, her voice low.

“I just...need something different right now. I think some...change might help me think through a couple things,” Chloe said. Rachel’s face went dead, not a drop of emotion on it.

“So what, now you’re running away from _me_?” She asked. Chloe stiffened.

“I’m not running away,” Chloe said. Rachel’s eyes narrowed and she suddenly sprang off the doorframe, stalking towards Chloe.

“Then what are you fucking doing Chloe?! This is what we wanted, this is what we _dreamed_ about, but the last couple months you seem to be pulling farther and farther away. Now suddenly you want to go back to Arcadia? There’s fucking nothing for us there Chloe! We were _done_ with that place.”

“I am done!” Chloe yelled back as she threw her stuff on top of her pack. 

“Then why the fuck…” Rachel began.

“Because I don’t know what I want!” Chloe said, interrupting her. She moved around the bed, and stood face to face with Rachel. She was taller, but that never seemed to matter with Rachel. Rachel had a presence Chloe just never could measure up to.

“What do you mean Chloe? What does that mean about...us?” Rachel asked. Chloe’s heart suddenly felt like someone was squeezing on it, as if her body was filling up with some kind of pressure, and Chloe knew. This had been building up for a while. She just hadn’t wanted to admit it.

“Rachel I’m not fucking...I’m not breaking up with you. I can’t break up with you because we’re not even a couple. We’re roommates. Roommates with benefits. I’m just...cutting out the benefits part,” Chloe said, quietly now. Rachel’s eyes flicked across her face and the anger drained from her face.

“Chloe, what are you talking about?”

“Name one person in your life who knows we’re dating. One,” Chloe said.

“Chloe…” Rachel pleaded.

“No one in your family,” Chloe said.

“You know I don’t talk to my family about anything!”

“Not one of your coworkers.”

“I told you, being seen as single helps my career, especially at this stage, its stupid and discriminating, but it’s…”

“Not a single person.”

“Chloe! _We_ know. We know. I don’t need someone else to tell me we’re in a relationship, it's up to us. And you _are_ my girlfriend,” Rachel said. She grabbed hold of Chloe’s jacket and tried to pull Chloe towards her. Chloe resisted.

“I’m not angry with you Rachel. I’m not blaming you for anything. Us, this, it wasn’t the reason we came out here. We weren’t runaway lovers. We were escaping from some fucked up shit. I don’t regret it, no matter how this ends. And I’m not jealous of you. You’ve been fucking flourishing out here Rachel and I’ve never been prouder,” Chloe said. She took a deep breath. “But I’m not. I’m still the same fucked up person I’ve always been, I just don’t have to deal with David anymore.” Rachel shook her head.

“No! Fuck that Chloe! You aren’t fucked up, you are fucking beautiful.” Chloe reached out and put a hand on Rachel’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Rachel. I just...I need to take some time to get my own shit straightened out, figure out where I’m going because right now I’m heading nowhere. You’re super busy, I’m hoping to get busier in the near future. I don’t think I can juggle...whatever this is on top of it.” Rachel’s face darkened.

“So what, the relationship is too hard for you now, so you’re just gonna bail?”

“We just...we do things differently. You were happy with where things were. I wasn’t. That’s not anyone's fault, but I can’t keep doing it.” Rachel knocked Chloe’s hand off and started to turn, but Chloe grabbed hold of her hand.

“I’m not bailing Rachel. I’m still your friend. I’m still your roommate. It’s just the other stuff that...I need a break from.” Rachel turned back towards her and her eyes softened for just a moment. Then she pulled her hand free.

“Take all the fucking time you need,” she said and walked out of the room.


End file.
